Induction cooking ranges have been used for heating food items in pots and pans. With these cookers, a coil of copper wire is generally placed underneath the cooking pot. A current through the copper wire then induces a magnetic field which generates heat. Induction cookers are faster and more energy-efficient than traditional cooktops. Unlike traditional cooktops, the pot itself is heated to the desired temperature rather than heating the stovetop. Since only the pot is heated, the potential for injury is reduced.
While induction cookers are generally more expensive than electric cooktops, induction cookers are becoming more popular because of their higher efficiency and the safety features associated with them. They come in various models and configurations, including countertop and built-in models in dual or single warmer configurations. As the name implies, countertop models are used while sitting on top of a counter while built-in models are generally dropped into a countertop before use.
The dual warmer induction cooktop generally comes in two subconfigurations, one with the two warmers located side-by-side and the other with the warmers located in a front-back location relative to one another. Moreover, these two cooktop subconfigurations can come in the countertop or built-in model.
In addition, for the dual warmer configuration, the control panel for supplying power to the warmers may be located on either the short side or the long side of the unit, depending on whether the two warmers are meant to be used in the side-by-side or front-back subconfigurations.
The four possibilities of dual warmer induction cooktops (built-in side-by-side, built-in front-back, countertop side-by-side, and countertop front-back) are generally customized and sold as four different options depending on a customer's specific needs and taste. The need for the assembly of four different models to serve customers forces manufacturers of dual warmer induction cooktops to maintain multiple toolsets and stock keeping units (SKUs).